Love Never Ends
by offical-business1
Summary: It's all about the teenage love. When a 18 year old Shasta falls in love with Curtis Red or C.R. she wants to have sex with him buts not sure. She knows she loves him but just can't do it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Even if she could believe in love, now was the worst time ever. Shasta was sitting on the ground leaning against her favorite whipping willow tree in the forest surrounding her cottage in the town. She was crying as hard as a person could cry in their life. She had just walked away from having sex for the first time with her boyfriend C.R. or Curtis Red, but he likes to be called C.R. he only lets Shasta call him Curtis. They have been together for 3 years now and she just had her 18th birthday a week ago and the prom was tonight and her and C.R. were in his cottage and she couldn't do it because she was just to nervous. She ran out crying but he didn't chase her._

_All of a sudden C.R. walks up and she tries to choke down her tears but she can't. I thought you'd be here he said sitting down and grabbing her by the waist and trying to comfort her but she fights him. What's wrong? He asks. I thought you'd be pissed at me and would go find some other girl who would sleep with you she stumbled out as she started to calm down a bit as she was surprised he was here. Now why would I do that? I love you no matter if you didn't sleep with me the rest of my life, I will never leave you. I will be there when you need me he said so touchingly she kissed him and held her lips on his then drifted her head to his chest and laid it there and took a deep breath of him. He said why don't we go to your cottage and sleep for the first time together but not having sex just sleeping. She said ok and they got up he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close as they walked toward her cottage. As they walked she thought I was wrong this is best time to believe in love._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Shasta woke up the next morning C.R's arm around her waist and him holding her tight this feels so right she thought. Why couldn't I do it? Was it was cottage? Was it him? No it wasn't him. What could it be? She laid there thinking of what could hold her back from the thing she wanted the most, which was Curtis. She was so nervous last night. Then she felt a tight squeeze on her stomach and she new her thinking time was up. Good morning beautiful Curtis said and wiped the strand of black hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek very softly I might add. She rolled over and said good morning to you too handsome and he kissed her again and again and again on the lips and she giggled just a little bit._

_They got up and Shasta went to her bathroom in her room and went pee and decided to take her clothes off and throw them in the hamper out side her bath room but then realized she didn't grab any clothes from her dresser. She stuck her head out the door trying not to reveal any thing and asked Curtis can you grab me some clothes out of my dresser and toss them to me? He thought it would be funny and said why don't you come and get some yourself? Laughing as he says it. Cause I don't have anything on. She replies and smiles a bit. I don't know if I want to He says jokingly. Come on she says. Come on, come get your clothes he says laughing. Oh my god Curtis please get me some clothes you get to pick them out she says thinking oh crap I shouldn't have said that remembering all the trampy clothes she has. Ok he says. Oh no she thinks to herself. He brings her some clothes and she tries to hide herself as he brings them. She goes and closes the door looks at the clothes he handed he and says oh no again._

_After she puts them on she looks in the mirror and says oh god. She's wearing a half shirt that shows way too much cleavage for her and shorts that go way to far up and show a lot of her butt. She decides well if I'm going to have to wear this I might as well pull it off. She putts her black hair with caramel streaks up in a high pony but on some killer make up and put on some shimmering lotion the smells like mango, watermelon. She opens the door, walks out and his jaw drops. He says WOW baby you look outstanding, very sexy. Thanks she says and walks over and smacks him on the butt and as she is walking out the bedroom door to the kitchen she says oh and you look nice too laughing a bit. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of kaki pants and some skater shoes. His hair was everywhere, so he goes to the bathroom and puts on some dark baggy jeans and fixes his black hair so that it is falling sideways and puts a white and black skin hat on._

_She was cooking some eggs when he walked in the kitchen. She says ooo… baby you look hot now! So I didn't before he says smiling a bit to show that he was joking. Oh no baby not at all. She said teasing him. He grabbed her by the waist and leg and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and giggled then he kissed her and planted her on he ground. All she could think was he is the best guy in the world, so why can't I do it? Then she thought well why don't I talk to Kara? This is her best friend in the whole world. She ate her food, told Curtis that she was going to see Kara and he said jokingly will I ever see you tonight; I know how you girls talk. Of course I said as she kissed him softly on the lips and said I love you. He said I love you too._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_She walked up the steps to Kara's cottage and knocked on the door. The door opened and of course Josh was there and he was half naked. All he was wearing was a towel and his hair was all wet. He had just gotten out of the shower. "Hi Shasta, she's in the dining room"._

_"Thanks Josh" she walked in past him trying not to touch his wet skin and said "oh Kara I have to talk to you" and laughed a little._

_"What do you want and what are you wearing?" Kara asked and laughed._

_"Oh Curtis picked it out, I look like a slut but I want some advice" she said as she sat down at the table next to her friend._

_"What about?" Kara asked._

_"Curtis"_

_"Oh what happened?"_

_"Ok so you know last night was prom and stuff"._

_Kara interrupted and said "yeah it was awesome"._

_"Yeah I know" she said._

_"Oh sorry continue" Kara said._

_"Ok and Curtis and I went back to his house afterward and we were you know really intense and we almost did it but I was to nervous and I ran out crying and he found me by the whipping willow and he comforted me and we went back to my house and he spent the night but we didn't do anything we just slept and it felt good, so why couldn't I do it?"_

_"I don't know what do you think? I understand what you mean. I felt this way when I was first going to sleep with Josh and I felt scared, nervous, and stupid for doing it but then I couldn't and I ran off too but I thought to myself and said the only reason I was all those things was cause I didn't want to be known as the risk taker. People kept telling me that I was going to get pregnant or get stds of something and I thought to myself well if I do do this well then at least I have Josh and I went for it and it felt great and it was with the man of my dreams and look at me and him now."_

_Kara spoke a very long speech that hit Shasta right in the heart and she thought he is the guy of my dreams I should go for it tonight. "I'm going to do it tonight at my house, I love him and I should show him my love. Thank you Kara I love you too."_

_"Your welcome. Now what do you want to do today?" Kara asked._

_"I and going to spend the day with Curtis k and I will see you later. Oh and by the way can you tell Josh to wear some clothes next time he answers the door please?"_

_"Ok bye"_

_"Bye" Shasta got up and walked toward the door and heard yelling through the house._

_"Bye Shasta"._

_"Bye Josh"._

_"Oh my god he's so weird" Shasta said to Kara._

_"I know that's why I love him" Kara says as Shasta starts to laugh and walks out the door._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_She was walking home and was smiling so big cause she had finally figured it out she was just scared and she shouldn't be. That's all it was, a little fear. She got home went inside and decided to make the night special and dress up, make dinner, and make her bedroom as romantic as she could get it. There were flower pedals, lit candles, perfume, lingerie, and music._

_She had just put the food out on the table when the doorbell rang. She collected herself and walked to the door. She looked out her little peephole in the door and saw it was Curtis, she had butterflies in her stomach, and all she could think was don't mess this up. She opened the door and saw him there standing with a bouquet of flowers and a big smile on his face. He saw her and leaned back a bit and said "wow"._

_She was wearing his favorite dress that she had, it had thin straps , cut really low in the middle so it showed a lot of her breasts and the bottom was cut in a v shape. "Hey, thank you" she said as he kissed her and handed her the flowers._

_"What's the special ocassion?" he asked._

_"Oh I thought we would have dinner and stuff I made it"_

_"Oh well thank you"_

_"Your welcome" she said as they walked toward the kitchen and she stopped him before going in._

_"What did you make?" he asked._

_"I can't tell you" she said as she covered his eyes with a blindfold._

_"Umm I don't know what's going on but I like it" he said laughing._

_"Oh my god," she said. "Come on and sit" as she pulled his to the table in the dining room._

_"Ok" he said._

_"Try this" she said and putting some crab puff on a fork in his mouth._

_"Mmm… that's really good, it tastes like crab puff" he said._

_"Yep" she said._

_She had him try lots of different foods and they laughed lots._

_Two hours later she kissed him so passionately and she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward her bedroom and still kissing him she took off his blindfold and threw him on the bed. He laughed and then she did. She crawled on the bed overtop of him and kissed him then she tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head and kept kissing him._

_He grabbed at her shirt and she stood on her knees as he slipped it off her, she was biting her lip and laughed a little. Then she laid on top of him kissing him and slipped down licking his chest and undoing his belt and pulling it off. Slipping his pants off, he flipped on top of her and took her shorts off very slowly and then went for her bra._

_He got that off and she took his boxers off and he took her tong off. They were kissing and then she gasped and screamed and knew it was to late to back out now…._


End file.
